


We're Just Hell's Neighbors

by rango813



Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Fall Out Boy, Supernatural
Genre: Creepy, Crossover, Gen, I'll tag it just in case, demons kind of?, i mean the violence is graphic in which I consider it graphic but it's not that bad, just really cool stuff in general, soul eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rango813/pseuds/rango813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam and Castiel set off to fight The Suitehearts, a group of mysterious beings who live at the Hollywood Hills Carousel and devour souls. Mayhem ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“So, what’s the new case?’

Dean sat across from Sam as he drank his coffee. The two were at the In N Out Burger, per the elder’s request. Dean did love his burgers. They stopped after driving the night across the country from Arkansas after patching up another wendigo job. Sam was lost in thought, and had been for quite some time. He shook himself awake with a start.

“Whatcha say, dude?”

“I said what’s the new case, idiot.” Dean had known that the newest in their string of monster killings was peculiar, but Sam had been saving it for the right time. It was really confusing, and Dean didn’t like being confused on an empty stomach.

“Ok, so it’s not really one monster, it’s a group of them called the Suitehearts. And they’re not really monsters, they’re more of demons, but they’re also not really demons either, it’s-”

“Jesus, Sam, get to the point!”

“Alright, alright!” Sam thought about how to phrase it. “So it’s a group of...beings that steal people through their TVs and transport them to the Hollywood sign, where they, like, kill people. No one’s come back from that place. But there’ve been reports where someone’s been in the house, then no one’s there. Kind of like Samara from The Ring, but the opposite.”

“Sounds interesting”, Dean replied. If the...whatever they were, were located by the Hollywood sign, that would an hour’s drive at least, and not to mention the hotel they’d have to get and the planning to be done, since the..things could attack them at any time. At least they had the time. There probably wouldn’t be anything big for a few weeks. The brothers paid the tip and set off to find a reasonably priced hotel in Los Angeles (as if there was one).

 

~~~

 

They had been awaiting this for quite some time.

Well, not all of the Suitehearts. Just Benzedrine, for The Doctor had whispered in his ear.

_They’re coming, they’re coming._

Only over the past couple of days had any other information been revealed. The people were coming to fulfill the fantasy The Doctor had been dreaming of. Three more people to take into his care. Then they’d all get out and be set for life.

The Doctor had been warning Benzedrine about the visitors. He’d tell the group what The Doctor had told him during the migraines. That there would be three of them, and they’d be Normal-Landers, but they’d be dangerous. Dangerous enough to kill them all, even The Doctor. Each and every one of them had to prepare for their arrival. Their goal was to convert them without the use of The Photographers, since they’d probably be dead by then. They were disposable, even if the conversion would be difficult without them.

At least, that’s what was heard.

The four of them had been living there for a long time, as long as any of them could remember. Sooner or later, they’d found each other and had made a living off of transporting people to the Hollywood Hills Carousel and then letting them run free for a bit. Before the group found their source of nourishment, there’d been a huge overpopulation running amuck; now, thanks to the Suitehearts’ ravenous appetites, there was always a stable number of ex-Normal-Landers at the Carousel. Benzedrine was actually surprised that there hadn’t been an increase lately; Sandman had definitely been getting around, and it’s not like protection was available there. Even if there had been, the quartet was too nice to devour babies.

They’d definitely have to fill up though, if they were to be strong and ready for the enemies. But with all that preparation and worrying came its problems. Horseshoe was convinced he was strong enough to defeat all of them by himself. Donnie moped on one of the plastic horse on The Carousel, complaining that none of it would pay off. Sandman just wanted to fuck everyone to ward off the warning, while saying that he could seduce them and reduce all of their stress, maybe even pulling a Freddy Krueger and killing them in their dreams.

Benzedrine was anxious, but he was so intent on preparing everyone that those worries faded day by day. Besides, the four of them were powerful enough to overcome three people, Normal-Landers no less. It’s not like the random people frolicking would be of any use; they were all drugged and euphoric.

Then, one day, on a day like any other, The Doctor whispered three important words in his ear:

_They’re almost here._

The sentence caused a splitting migraine in Benzedrine’s skull like no other. And indeed, three shadows lurked upon the horizon.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight blood trigger warning for this chapter! Reader discretion is advised. I'm still working out some of the details in the plot so if there are any continuity errors feel free to point them out! I don't think there are in this chapter, but just for future reference. Enjoy and sorry for not updating for so long! :)

Sam and Dean were tired as hell. Even with all of their ingenious credit card scams, they’d stayed in a crappy hotel for a few hours to rest. The beds were back-breakingly uncomfortable, and Dean had ended up sleeping on the floor because it was more comfortable. At 4 am, they’d gotten in the Impala and drove to Hollywood Hills. There wasn’t exactly a sign telling them where to go, so they called down Castiel to help them with the way. Unfortunately, Cas navigating California was like trying to get through a house of mirrors, so it was basically up to Dean to find the place.

After a while, music drifted through their ears. It was Castiel who first heard it: “I hear music”, he said. Thanks for the info, Cas, Dean thought sarcastically as he began to hear it as well. It resembled some pop-rock crap, but was somehow entrancing. Sam began to walk towards it.

“They’re probably where the music is” Sam said. He was right; where else would the music be coming from? They were near the Hollywood sign. There weren’t any houses up here blasting music. Why would there be? The trio ventured on towards the sound.

As they got closer, lyrics were starting to be made out: “Let’s hear it for America’s suitehearts...I must confess: I’m in love with my own sins.” What stupid words, Dean thought, but such a good melody! All of his thoughts were turning into this direction, slowly becoming enamored by the tune.

By the time they reached what almost seemed like the source of the music, Dean was almost in a daze. His vision was blurred. His stumbled every other step. The only thing he could hear was that damned song, over and over and over. The music kept getting louder, completely immersing himself in it.

“Aaaaaare weeee allllmoooooost theeeeereee?” Dean asked, giggling as he spoke. He was completely helpless.

“What the hell is up with you, Dean? We’re about to fight our strangest enemy yet, and here you are drooling like an idiot!” Sam groaned. Did he really have to do this by himself? At least it was another chance to prove himself.

“I too am confused. What is wrong with Dean?” Castiel asked. He too was unaffected by whatever Dean was affected by. Did Dean just really like rock music that much? Did he always act like this when listening to...AC/DC? No, Cas decided. He didn’t. He was usually too busy driving and being emotionally (in a manly way).

Just then, three distinct forms appeared from thin air. It seemed that they were all wearing different colors, but cameras flashed everywhere. Apparently, there were more then just three people. The last thing Sam and Cas heard before blacking out was Dean falling to the ground with a “Wheeeeeeeeee!!!” and a soft thud.

 

~~~

Everything was going according to plan. Or so Benzedrine had thought, before two of them came to the Carousel with all their wits about them.

What was that for, you idiot? Why didn’t you plan for this? You should’ve planned for this. Your existence may depend on this task, and you failed. What does that say about you? Huh? Huh? HUH?

“I’m sorry, Doctor! I didn’t know, alright? It’s not my fault that you didn’t tell me how to prepare for only 1/3 of the enemy falling for the music! You’re to blame for that part happen--”

Benzedrine had forgotten not to blame The Doctor. Suddenly, invisible claws swiped across his throat and chest, leaving very visible and bloody marks on his body. The pain was almost unbearable, and almost enough for Benzedrine to feel some shred of emotion in his apathetic soul.

The only physical sensation he could feel was the blood. It was soaking through his outfit. Sure, there was other blood from the souls he had eaten, but most of it was dried. This was warm. Wet. Burning. The Doctor may have perforated the jugular. That would explained the gushing. The gushing was accompanied by the pounding in his head that could only by the beginnings of a migraine. It was too much.

Do you want me to possess you again, fool? It seems like that’s the only way I can get things done around here. You know I have complete control over you, right? I can starve you. I’ll kill all of the souls here right now with a snap of your hand. You would slowly lose energy before descending right down into nothingness. I can freeze you right where you stand. I can even sit you down and make you watch while I torture poor, stupid Horseshoe--

Benzedrine fell to his knees. He couldn’t argue any longer. Not Horseshoe. He may not feel anything, but Horseshoe was his special friend. He would hate to see anything happen to him, especially anything involving pain. Benzedrine was pathetic. He had barely exchanged a five sentence argument with The Doctor and already he was willing to become completely submissive.

“Okay, okay, Doctor. I’ll comply. You want my body? Fine. Go ahead. You are my master, after all. I don’t need to give you permission after all.”

The Doctor floated over. He smiled evilly. This may be the end for the poor sap, he thought. After all, he could easily extinguish Benzedrine’s soul without any effort in that moment. Then again, he was the easiest to use as his little puppet; the others were too resistant to his will.  He was the only one that would be able to live on after this...incident was finished.

Perhaps he could stay a while longer.

The others, however, had to be put away. Or at least modified.

There was work to do. The Doctor faded into the air, planning the way to turn the Suitehearts from mere soul-eating demons to the ultimate killing quartet. No longer would they entice the weak with pop music. They would become the pawns in the game for world carnage.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I guess violence/blood warning? I hope I get to update again soon :) Enjoy!!

The Doctor floated around the Hills. Where was that vermin Horseshoe? The other two idiots were alright and could be compliant. Donnie wouldn’t be a problem at all; he was already weak minded. Sandman was smart enough to agree to his terms. But Horseshoe was incorrigible. He may be the brawniest of the four, but to get him to bend to The Doctor’s will would be too much wasted time.

He found Horseshoe Crab preparing to feast. His eyes shifted to black: he was getting ready to kill a soul close by. Just as he was getting ready to pounce, The Doctor started his spiel.

Hello, Horseshoe.

Horseshoe spun around and fell. His eyes faded to their usual teal color in surprise. The soul ran away in fear. Good for it, The Doctor thought.

“W-who’s there?” Horseshoe asked. He was hungry. He was about to eat, and some random dick voice appeared out of the sky for no reason? Ugh.

I see you haven’t been exactly helping the group. Do you know why that is?

“No. What the fuck though, dude? I’m invincible. You worried about this whole weird-ass thing that happened a while ago? It’s all good, I’ve got it under control, I promise. Now if you’ll excuse me, I gotta go eat some soul from that fine looking gal over there. Later.”

I don’t have time for this. And with that, The Doctor decapitated Horseshoe Crab, who was now decidedly the Unluckiest Man Alive. His head fell into the grass, blood spurting from the stump. His now headless body collapsed in on itself, blood seeping into the grass and dirt below.

I have to make haste; where’s little Benzedrine? I need to knock him out before he discovers Horseshoe. The Doctor traveled the Hills at lightning speed, before finding Benzedrine sitting. The demon’s submissiveness pleased him. Maybe this would be easier now with Horseshoe out of the way.

You know, I had thought that you would be out and about with Horseshoe. You love him, don’t you? In your own special way. He’s the only person you can feel anything for. I’m sorry I had to take him away from you like I did. He was just not fitting into the plan. I hope you forgive me.

Benzedrine’s forehead wrinkled. “Forgive you? What do you mean? I just saw him. I’ll see him again soon, he’s my friend.”

And with that, The Doctor sighed and crept into Benzedrine’s body. Going in through his mouth, The Doctor finally found the demon’s brain and completely gained control of it. Even though he was going to dispose of all three of them (or at the very least set them loose as mindless zombies) in the end, it would do no good to have unwanted memories surface. With a simple thought of his own, The Doctor wiped Benzedrine’s memory and prepared his vessel for its ultimate mission.

 

~~~

 

When Sam woke up, a familiar man dressed in all black and white was standing near him. He was standing upside down, though. At that moment, Sam realized that he himself was upside down - and from the looks of it, hanging by a rope. The blood started rushing to his head.

“Your dreams are so strange. So many faces. So many of them wrapped in auras of misery.” The man smirked as he spoke. Could he read minds? Was he a ghost? A demon? Something else entirely?

“How’d you know that? Where’s Dean? And Cas?” Sam asked. He had noticed that he was without his companions. They were probably in the same situation as he was. Yet he couldn’t hear their cries for help. Maybe they were sedated, or the walls were soundproof.

“I can go into peoples’ dreams. I AM Mr. Sandman after all.” That cocky smirk seemed permanently glued on his skeleton-esque face. “Are those their names? Such strange names you humans have. Now, let’s begin shall we? Why didn’t the music affect you? I also can’t seem to detect your soul.”

“My soul is most definitely there, I assure you. I had it put back a while ago. How should I know? It was a nice song. Maybe it’s because Dean likes rock music, and that was some weird pop crap.” Now it was Sam’s turn to crack a smile. Dean had always been a music purist; never listening to pop except for his guilty pleasures. The Impala had a constant stream of AC/DC and Led Zeppelin. Sam was never a fan of rock in particular, but he had gotten used to it over the years.

The man, Sandman or whatever, sighed. “Well, whatever the case, that’s not right. All humans have souls and they’re supposed to be drawn to the music. I guess you’re just an anomaly. Which is a problem. We need you eradicated to carry on with the plan. See, you’re supposed to be like the giggly one over there.” he said, pointing in the direction Dean must’ve been in. “However, you and the other man are unaffected. We have figured out that the other one is ethereal, and therefore has exhibited no ill effects to any of our charms. He will need more work. You just need to be broken.”

Sandman walked towards Sam, preparing to stab him. Just then, a door-shaped hole revealed itself on the other side of the cell. Sandman turned around and stood as straight as a rod. At first, Sam couldn’t see anything. But slowly, a translucent purple mist began to make itself clear. As it got closer to Sandman, a weird humming noise emitted from it. Was it talking? Sandman didn’t seem to be reacting to it. He was completely stoic. When the humming stopped, he nodded solemnly and said, “Yes, master. Right away.” What was going on?

Once the mist dissipated, Sandman turned back to Sam. Instead of confusion like before, there only seemed to be glee in his eyes. He hastily advanced towards Sam, now carrying an icepick. As he walked forward, he spoke:

“The Doctor says that there’s no way to break you through your soul. But your brother is completely within our reach. He’ll be easy to conquer. You, however, may have to serve a different purpose if not our source of nourishment. We’re planning on making you our slave. But we need to curb your rebellious streak. That’s what the ice pick’s for: the first lobotomy of the times. It’s not a complete one, though; we injure just enough of the brain to have complete control of you. Unlike your other friend. We haven’t figured out what to do with him yet. Probably torture. Probably information. Who knows?” After one final smirk, Sandman waltzed out of the room, a bounce in his step and a smile on his face, leaving Sam hanging in the dark room alone. 


	4. Chapter Four

Sam woke up suddenly. As his eyesight returned to him, he found he was still upside down. Just at that moment, he fell to the ground with a loud thump. Of course that would happen. When he finally got on his feet, as his head was still spinning from being upside down for so long, the door was cracked open. On the ground near the door was a piece of paper. Sam walked over to the door, only managing to stumble twice from the pain in his head. The note read as follows:

Hurry up, I don’t have all day, please. Sorry for hurting you. I’m the only one fully intact. Meet me where the sheep are. - Donnie

It was scrawled sloppily, as though this “Donnie” was in a hurry. Sam wasn’t sure how long it’d been there, but hopefully not too long. He was curious about this “Donnie”. Maybe a liaison? Whoever he was, maybe he’d have the key to finding Dean and Castiel and getting out of here.

Creeping stealthily out of the room, Sam found he was in a hall not unlike one from a typical prison movie. A grey brick wall faced him immediately, but there were doors all along the wall he had just emerged from. Sam tried the first door to his right, as his was the first one. It was locked. No sound came from it. The second door was the same way. The third door was slightly cracked open. Hopefully, this was were Donnie was. Sam could smell the blood coming through. This couldn’t be good.

There was a lot more blood than he could smell. Puddles were solid, though they couldn’t have been here that long..could they? They’d only been here for a day, right? Looking up from the ground, Sam saw Castiel.

Obviously, those damn demons had done a number on him. He was turned around, hooked up on a chain. On his back were two deep cut marks. Oh no...if Cas’s wings had been cut, he may be completely useless or even dead now.

“Cas! Cas!” Sam shouted at the limp form. No answer came from the angel. The only sound in the room was the slowly dripping blood splattering onto the concrete. “Wake up, dammit! Cas, I need you. Dean needs you. Please wake up!” Silence.

Sam sank to his knees, brokenhearted. How would his brother live without Cas? Would he ever see Dean again? Just then, voices came down the hallway.

“I heard him come down this way. Hurry, Master, hurry!”

As the rapid footsteps grew closer (only one pair, Sam noted), all he could do was wallow in his self pity. Soon, the sound of anguished tears filled the dimly lit, dank room. Once the footsteps stopped, so did Sam’s thoughts.

 

\---

 

It took Dean’s eyes a while to adjust. He was super dizzy. Not the good dizzy either, it was definitely the bad dizzy. He was so dizzy that he ended up emptying what was left of his lunch into the trash can next to him. Good thing the trash can was there.

“Hello, Dean.” The voice startled him. Where was that? He shook his head around wildly. Whoops; that didn’t do much for the dizziness. He wanted to know who that guy was talking about. Was that his name? It didn’t sound very cool.

*slap!* “Answer me, fool!” The figure that was suddenly right in front of him was kind of fat, and all in yellow, and with a funny yellow feather hat, too. They looked kind of stupid too, if Dean was being honest.

“Do you not remember your name? Did I wipe you too much?” The yellow tubby guy demanded. He didn’t seem very nice.

“Well, it’s either Dean or fool. I think I’d like Dean.” If there was one thing that was innate, it was Dean’s sass. Unfortunately, that earned him another light hit. His face hurt.

“Ok, Dean. What do you remember, if anything? Or is your mind clean?”

Dean smiled goofily. “Clear as glass, sir.” Really. He couldn’t remember everything except for colors and adjectives. And maybe some pretty faces, but they were blurry. What a shame.

“Ok. Let’s get started then. Your name is Dean, but we’ve already covered that. You work for us now. We are an elite group called The Suitehearts. We’re not human, but we are demons. You’re a human, and we’ve deemed you worthy of--” The fat guy’s words cut off, as if he were being choked. Suddenly, a purple fog thing appeared and a strange hum filled the air. He hadn’t noticed it before, but he had heard a similar sound right as he came to. It took a little while for it to stop, but it made Dean’s head hurt, so he didn’t like it.

The yellow guy stopped choking and blinked a few times before continuing. “I’m sorry, disregard that last statement. While we are demons, you’re our servant. We are now the superior race of the world. We are in California. Oh, by the way, my name is Benzedrine. There are two main kings, if you will. I am one of them, and the other one is named Sandman. You are to wait on us hand and foot and do whatever we say. We have our own religion, where we worship a deity known only as The Doctor. Now, when I release you from your bonds, you are to kneel before me. Understood?”

Dean was too confused to be sassy now. “Yes, I do...Master.”

Benzedrine smiled. “Very good. This is the beginning of an initiation ceremony. From now on, you are only to speak when spoken to. Any other time will warrant a whipping. The initiation might hurt a little, but you now live to serve us, and must bear the pain. Your happiness and joy stems from serving us.”

As he was saying this, the shackles were removed from Dean’s wrists. Automatically, Dean fell to the floor. He had been hanging there for only a few minutes, but he was weak and tired.

Once Dean had kneeled in front of him, Benzedrine began speaking solemnly:

“On this day, a human will join our ranks. Though he is mortal, he will be a willing servant of you and us both. May he prosper.”

Dean looked up. “Aren’t we supposed to say --”

“Quiet, imbecile! Did you already forget not to speak unless spoken to? Will I have to beat you already? Or should I have Sandman come in and do it for me?”

This time, Dean said nothing. He was a slave now, destined only to serve. He would have to put up with this like a man. He cowered away.

Benzedrine sighed. “Oh Sandman! Bring me the spiked whip. This one needs to learn quickly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to get started! I hope it's ok that there isn't any Suiteheart POV in this chapter.. I wanted to see Dean's point of view so he wasn't just hung out to dry, you know? Hopefully it gets a little creepier from now on. As always, comments and criticisms (constructive of course) are appreciated greatly! Have a nice day/night! :)


	5. Chapter Five

      How could The Doctor been so careless? He’d know that these three were hunters; what he didn’t know turned out to be much more than he had bargained for. First of all, one of them wasn’t human. That angel would have to be dealt with soon, and so would the soulless one. Secondly, he wasn’t able to wipe their memories, so it would much harder to keep them in line. It’s not like he would let them escape.

      So, how would it work? The only good one was the trio’s slave, and the other two were nearly dead. Maybe finishing them off would be for the best. But what would happen if they died? Would everything be in working order afterwards? This was the largest-scale event that had ever happened at the Carousel, after all.

     Of course everything would be fine. He was The Doctor, after all. He was a god compared to those poor demons down below. One snap of his translucent fingers and he could have them all end up like little arrogant Horseshoe. At least that annoying dick head was out of the way. But would his plan still work?

     When he was just starting out, he probably would have killed them all. But times were different now; with all of the hunters still alive, an uprising could occur, especially with two of them not being able to be slaves.

      _Now that I think of it, I should go check on the slave_ , thought The Doctor. He floated towards the door where the newly brainwashed pathetic human was. It was pretty quiet; all was silent, except for the endless melody of that infernal song playing from The Carousel up above.

Awaiting him was a grisly sight. The slave, Dean as he’d once been called, was getting his body cleansed. That useless anti-demon possession tattoo over his heart had to go, and the only way to do it was the old-fashioned way: cut it out. But the Suitehearts had gone a bit too far. They’d practically skinned him alive. Now what good was a slave if he didn’t have any skin? The Doctor sighed. He hadn’t possessed someone in a good while, but now was as good a time as ever.

Stupid Suitehearts. They would get what was coming to them.

\----

The Doctor had said to only remove the tattoo, but I’ll bet he’ll love us torturing the new slave, Benzedrine ruminated to himself. Sandman had left, but not before leaving his mark on the slave: it turns out that Sandman could take away brain functions. That had made the idiot once known as Dean shut up, being mute and stupid as he now was. Sandman was sure that it had worked, but just to make sure, Benzedrine had stitched together the sap’s mouth with metal wire. Not that the victim knew; he’d find out eventually.

Benzedrine had heard the door open, but assumed it was Sandman coming back to help him. “I’ve got it, Sandman, no help needed”, he asserted. As he turned back to his handiwork, the slave’s eyes opened. Instead of the dark brown eyes they were supposed to be, they opened as a dark purple.

_You fucking idiot, what have you done? Do you realize that you’ve disobeyed me yet again, fool?_

Unlike the voices the trio usually heard, this voice was the slave’s. That wasn’t possible. They’d sewn his mouth together; when he came to, he would be in a hell of a lot of pain.

Unsure of what to say, Benzedrine replied, “Is this The Doctor to whom I am speaking?” That was his best guess, but The Doctor had never possessed anyone before. Or at least, not in his memory.

_Of course it’s me, you ignorant sap! Who else would it be? You were supposed to removing just the tattoo. But I will admit, the mouth sewing was smart. Enforcing silence is essential for slaves. So I won’t hurt you now. But be warned...the next time you disobey, there will be dire consequences._

And with that, The Doctor exited the slave’s body, floating away into the air, Benzedrine’s eyes turned dark as he continued the cleansing, ignoring the blood pouring from the slave’s mouth and the hair-raising screams as Dean’s senses returned to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long with this chapter! i've been busy lately. if this one isn't up to par, i apologize

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi-chapter fic! I'm still debating whether to add Destiel into the mix or not, but be prepared for some fun twists and turns! Comments and criticisms/suggestions are appreciated!


End file.
